


Becca

by loki1984



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki1984/pseuds/loki1984
Summary: OC character, new perspective on Redemption Arc.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saviors  
Rebecca walked through the gates of the Sanctuary with her father and cousin. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a building that had even minimal upkeep. The past year was abandoned buildings, dilapidated houses, and sometimes the ground. The last one was the worst. The dead could have come up on them at any time and that would be their last night on earth. For most of the group they started with, that's how it ended. There were twelve originally. Now it was just the three of them.  
The man who found them was named Gavin. Rebecca and her family tried to run when they saw his truck, but Gavin called out to them.  
"You can either stop running or get run the hell over! Make your choice!"  
Rebecca's father stopped, exhausted and put his hands over his head and motioned for the kids to do the same. The summer heater was too much and all three knew they wouldn't get away even if they tried their damndest. Gavin's truck came to a stop and he rolled his window down.  
"Are you with a group?," Gavin asked.  
"No.," Rebecca's father Rodney answered.  
"Are you sure?," Gavin asked unconvinced.  
"Yes. There were more of us, but it's just us three now. I'm Rodney, this is my daughter Rebecca, and my nephew Troy. We're the only ones left. His mother, my sister we just lost last week.," Rodney answered, motioning to Troy.  
Gavin sighed, and then looked around at his surrounding to check for potential scouts. When he was satisfied Rodney was telling the truth he spoke.  
"Get in the truck."  
"No, we're fine on our own."  
"Get in the goddamn truck."  
"We'll go on our way, we're just trying to find somewhere safe-"  
"GET. In. The.Truck.," Gavin snapped, yet with a calm voice as he drew his gun and turned off the safety.  
"Alright, We'll go.," Rodney stammered. "Just don't hurt the kids.," He pleaded as they got inside the vehicle.  
The ride to the sanctuary was tense. Rebecca and Troy kept glancing over to Rodney. He stayed silent and looked ahead trying to see where they were headed. Gavin drove for what seemed like hours, but was actually just a few minutes. He parked the truck and finally spoke again.  
"We're here. Get out."  
The sanctuary was obviously at one point a warehouse, but it had protection with the gates and seemed to be stable. There were people walking around working. Tending fields. Carrying laundry back and forth. It was the closest to normalcy Rebecca had seen since this started. She looked around at her surroundings then he walked up to them.  
Tall man, black hair and hazel eyes dressed in a leather jacket and red scarf. He carried himself like he was the leader and was walking right in their direction.  
"Gavin, who's this?," The man asked. As he motioned he had a baseball bat in his hand with barbed wire wrapped around the top. Rebecca gasped quietly and took a step back. He chuckled.  
"Don't worry, kid. this isn't for you as long as you're not a piece of shit."  
"I found them just wandering around on their own while we were doing a run. They said their the only ones left in their group. Everyone else is dead. "  
"Huh., " The man said looking at Rebecca and her family. "You have names or are gonna be rude and not introduce yourselves?"  
"I'm Rodney. This is my daughter Rebecca, or Becca, and my nephew Troy.," Rodney answered.  
"I'm Negan. I run this place. People are a resource so be happy Gavin here found you. You can stay, but there are rules, and if you don't follow them, you can take your chances out there with the dead alive. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Gavin, give them the grand tour and then find them a room with some cots. The first change of clothes is free but after that they gotta be earned. I've got shit to do, so I'm outta here."  
"Yes sir.," Gavin answered. "Come on, you heard the man.," Gavin started walking to the entrance of the factory.  
"Hey, Becca.," Negan spoke up.  
"Yes, sir?," She answered.  
His voice got a little gentler than before, not cocky as before. "I was just fucking around earlier. You don't need to be afraid of Lucille.," Negan said holding the bat. "You're safe now, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sanctuary starts to feel like home before something horrible happens.

Life in the sanctuary was starting to feel as close to normal as it could be.  
Rebecca and her family were given a room, and the next day the point system was  
explained. If you want to eat, have decent clothes and bedding, you put in the work.  
Rodney was put outside, along with Troy to help with the upkeep of the outside while  
Rebecca was put on laundry detail. There were only two other girls there, but they   
were close to her age and Rebecca enjoyed the company. After a few weeks it felt  
nice to have a routine, a life.   
"Here's another load of clothes.," Jennifer groaned as she pushed the wheel barrow  
through the double doors.   
"I just finished up the last one.," Rebecca said as she wrang out the last shirt and   
put it into another wheel barrow to be taken outside to dry.   
"After this, you guys wanna go hang out on the balcony?," Stephanie asked.   
Everyone nodded and agreed, continuing their work. All of the sudden,   
they heard approaching footsteps. They saw the leather jacket and   
they all kneeled. Negan grinned and walked over.   
"Afternoon young ladies.," He said. "Just wanted to drop by and check on you."  
Negan noticed the clothes for the day almost completely done. "Ya'll are doing  
a good job in here. I like seeing shit get done."  
"Thank you.," The girls all said standing up. Negan looked over to Rebecca.  
"Becca, right?," He asked.  
"Yes.," She said.  
"Liking it here?"  
"Yes. It's nice to not have to run anymore. I feel safe."  
Negan grinned and looked a little more serious.  
"I'm glad to hear that, Becca. I know it's busy as fuck around here, but I want you   
to know I see and your family around here. You guys are fitting in great. In fact,   
I want you and your friends to take tomorrow off. You girls busted your asses enough  
we don't need laundry done for a couple of days. Braid each others hair, practice   
gossiping like grown ups, or whatever the hell girls your age do."  
As they were thanking Negan, Another man came in. He was in his thirties, attractive if it hadn't  
been for his demeanor and how he carried himself. The girls immediately felt uncomfortable as he pulled his shirt up over his head and   
left a sweaty wife beater on. He raised his eyebrows at the girls and tossed his shirt in the dirty pile.  
Negan cocked his eyebrow at the man. "Who the hell you trying to impress, Tim?," He asked.  
"Definitely not me.," Becca spoke up. Negan chuckled. He hadn't spent enough time  
around Rebecca to know when she felt the need to speak up, she would.  
"Ha! She told you!," Negan said still laughing. Tim laughed along awkwardly to match Negan.  
Negan abruptly stopped. "Now get the hell out and leave these kids alone.," Negan said sternly.  
Tim's face dropped and he nodded obediently. Negan grabbed his shoulder before Tim got too far.  
"Do not pull that shit again.," Negan said in a low voice. "Not cool."  
A few minutes later, the work was done and the girls left. Becca told her friends she'd meet them shortly  
as he turned the hall to her room to change her clothes. She didn't sense any danger, but it was right there at   
the end of the hall.  
"Definitely not you, huh?," A gruff voice said before everything went black.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible actions lead to consequences.

Negan walked into the chow hall after the last meeting of the day.  
His stride even more confident with lucille over his shoulder he grinned   
as savior kneeled as he walked past them and proceeded to cut in line.  
He frowned when he noticed two girls that hadn't kneeled. He cleared his  
throat and they turned around. It was Jennifer and Stephanie.  
"Excuse me!," He said getting their attention. "Is there a reason you  
didn't follow protocol. Then he noticed the worry in their faces, and the  
fact Rebecca wasn't with them.  
"We're sorry.," Jennifer said "We weren't thinking. Becca was supposed  
to be here, she's sat with us since she got here...,"Jennifer trailed off  
as looked around.   
Negan kept up his appearance, but got a sinking feeling. Meals were   
regimented, everyone knew when to be in the chow hall. Becca was missing   
and as he scanned the room, he noticed someone else was too.  
"Where's Tim?," He asked aloud.  
"Haven't seen him come in yet.," Someone answered.  
"Dwight! Simon! Grab a couple of guys and come with me, NOW!,"   
Negan walked as fast as he could without completely outpacing everyone.  
"That asshole was being creepy with the girls earlier, find him and you'll find  
her. Don't call out, catch that asshole by surprise. Dwight, try to get ahold of  
Rodney on the walkie. Him and Troy are on a run. Simon, you and your guys go left, me   
mine are going right. Go!," Negan barked out the orders and everyone began searching.  
Door after door opened and shut suddenly. Each minute passed and Negan panicked inside.  
What if Tim took her and left the Sanctuary? What if they were already too late? Thoughts  
raced in his head as he canvased room after empty room.  
"Ah, shit! NEGAN!," one of his men called out. The horror in the man's voice  
made Negan's blood run cold as he raced down the hall and through the open door.   
Tim had already been subdued and held down by two other men. His shirt was off   
and pants unzipped. Negan looked over to the bed and there was Rebecca. Her shirt   
was torn off bra cut off at the front leaving the top half of her body exposed. Her pants  
were off with only her underwear on.The other men in the search party ran in and some yelled, a few others stopped in their tracks in   
shock. Negan ran over to Rebecca and called her name. She didn't answer, only groaned as  
she rocked her head back and forth. He looked down and saw the knife cuts. They didn't  
look deep, but the damage was done.   
Negan put Lucille down with a thud and ripped his jacket off to cover Rebecca. She was barely conscious and  
struggled to stay awake.  
"Negan!," Dwight called out to get his attention. Negan looked up and saw the bottle in Dwight's hand. A bottle that looked  
like it was from a pharmacy with the word "Codeine" on the label.  
"How much did you give her?!," Simon asked Tim.   
"Not a lot," Tim answered in a terrified voice.  
"It was enough.," Negan spoke up with more anger in his voice than he had ever  
had before.  
"Radio Carson, now!," Negan demanded as he picked up Rebecca. "Take that sick fuck   
outside. Beat his ass, don't kill him!," Negan ordered his as he motioned to Tim before  
he took off to the infirmary. He raced as fast as he could and he could hear the   
doctor running to meet him.   
Negan walked into the infirmary hastily with the doctor behind him.  
"I've got help coming.," Dr.Carson explained quickly as Negan put Rebecca on the bed.  
"Dwight said it was codeine right?," Dr.Carson asked.  
"Yeah.," Negan answered. "Found the bottle."  
"How much?  
"We don't know."  
Negan impatiently watched as Dr.Carson did his assessment.  
"Can you fix this?," Negan asked.  
"Before, She'd be getting her stomach pumped. Can't do that, so I'm going to have to  
improvise.," Dr. Carson said as he place a sheet over Rebecca's body. He grabbed a bucket  
and lifted Rebbeca upright.   
"Hold the back of her head with one hand, open her mouth with the other."  
Negan followed the instruction and watch in horror as Dr.Carson abrutly shoved a tongue  
depressor in Rebecca mouth's down her throat. She gagged and Dr.Carson shoved it further down  
until she started to vomit into the bucket.  
"What theshit are you doing, Doc?!," Negan asked.  
"Inducing vomiting to get it out of her system. Since we don't know how much Tim gave  
her, I don't know if that's enough, but it's a start."  
Two women ran into the room and got to work putting together a funnel and plastic tubing.  
One of the room went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ipecac.  
"Keep holding her, Negan.," Dr. Carson said. "We've got to be sure."   
The nurse stuck the tube down Rebecca's throat and poured a few tablespoons of medication down the   
funnel.   
"Lay her on her side.," Dr.Carson directed the nurses. "Put a pillow on against her back, do not let her  
lie on her back."  
"We're going to stay here with her to make sure it gets out of her system. That's all we can do right now.,"  
Dr.Carson said to Negan.  
"Is she gonna be alright?," Negan asked worriedly.  
"We've done all we can do, just have to wait now.," Dr.Carson answered.  
Negan nodded, and remembered who was waiting for him in the yard. He clenched his teeth, grabbed his jacket and   
headed outside. Out of the corner of his eye he could see people scurrying to get out of his way.   
Everyone was outside just like he ordered. Tim being held up by a couple of men with his hands tied behind  
his back. Dwight held up Lucille and handed the bat to Negan. Tim struggled a little bit when saw Negan walk towards  
him.   
"No, NO!," Tim pleaded.  
"Oh, I'm not gonna bash you head in, you sick bastard.," Negan growled. "That'd be the easy way out, too good  
for you. You're gonna fucking suffer like that girl is suffering. She's puking up the shit you shoved down her   
throat right now! I dunno what knife cuts were for, but she is never gonna be the same, so WHY SHOULD YOU?!"  
"Kid shouldn't have to go through that.," Simon spoke up.  
"Damn straight!," Negan agreed. "You two might wanna move.," Negan warned the men holding Tim up.  
The did. Tim stood up shakily. Negan swung Lucille as hard as he could between Tim's legs. Tim cried out and   
fell onto the concrete ground.  
"This is what happens to rapist shitheads.," Negan screamed as the bat down again. And again. The denim of the   
jeans had on ripped off with the barbed wire. Then flesh. Tim screamed in agony for the first couple of blows, then nothing.   
Negan didn't stop until there was nothing left but an unrecognizable mesh of flesh and blood.   
Negan breathed heavily as he caught his breath.  
"Let that fucker bleed out, then put him on the fence with the other dead alive ones out there.," Negan ordred.  
"I'm going to check on the kid."  
Back at the infirmary the nurses sat in a couple of chairs keeping watch Negan walked in, pulled up a chair and   
sat down.  
"How's she doin'?," He drawled.  
"The last time she puked it was clear. That's a good sign. Her breathing is stable and her BP is good."  
Just then Becca's eyes started to flutter.   
"Hey, you.," Negan smiled softly. The nurses could still see the bloody bat and were taken aback by how  
easily he could shift from what he had obviously just done and this.  
"Negan?," Becca asked and he nodded. She smiled a little "I am Negan."  
She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
"That's normal.," A nurse spoke up. "She'll be in and out, but I think she's gonna be ok."  
"All right.," Negan said. "Stay with her until she's 100 percent. Dwight's trying to get her  
dad on the line, once he comes to see her, send him to my room."  
Negan went to his room, changed out of his clothes, and laid down on the bed as he tried to rest.  
His body was done, but his mind raced. After what seemed like only a few minutes, there was knock on his  
door. Negan opened to see Rodney. His eyes were red and he was holding his hands together.  
"Hey.," Negan said.  
Rodney took a ragged breath, looked up at Negan and spoke.  
"Thank you for what you did. I don't think you'll ever know how much I appreciate everything you've  
done. We have a home and you stopped something terrible before it got worse."  
"Do you want to stay or go? I wouldn't blame you if you went. We can make sure you have enou-"  
"No.," Rodney cut him off. "We're not going anywhere. If we had been out there and this happened, she'd  
probably be dead. Even worse, I wouldn't have know what happened to her. You saved her, all of us. We are  
Negan. If fact, if anything even close to this happens again, get me. I want to help kill the son of a bitch."  
Negan nodded in agreement and extended his hand. Rodney shook his hand and nodded back.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Go be with your little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life returns to normal, but then tragedy strikes.

Life at the sanctuary eventually went back to what  
was considered normal for Becca after the incident. Weeks  
turned into months. Wounds healed. There was a sense of  
security she wouldn't have had outside the gates of the  
Sanctuary. Becca could always feel watchful eyes, whether  
it be her father or Negan. She turned 17, then 18.  
Negan seemed impressed with her shooting skills. Becca  
held the gun in her hand, and pulled the trigger with precision  
Negan hadn't seen in a beginner.  
"Holy, shit!," He exclaimed the first time he saw her at  
target practice. "You're a natural at this. I'm honestly really  
happy to see this. I need more sharp shooter and I definitely  
have one if you keep this up!"  
Then the rumors around the Sanctuary started. Other communities  
were starting to rise up against them, and making it known they wanted  
to take the Saviors down. Home became tense, people waiting to be  
called to duty. Rodney and Troy were called out to an outpost,  
Becca stayed behind expecting something that wouldn't happen. She  
had faith, faith that all of this would be handled, and life would  
continue as normal. Rodney and Troy would come back home, and this  
would a containable situation.  
One night there was a knock at the  
door. Becca was with her friends playing cards, a distraction from the  
stressful thoughts in the back of her head. Everyone's head went up at  
the knock. Becca stood up and opened the door to see Negan. He looked  
upset.  
"You got a minute?," He asked, more of a statement than a request.  
"Yeah.," Becca answered uneasily. Negan had always had a warm tone  
when speaking to her after the incident he saved her from. Negan shot a  
look to her friend and asked them to leave. When the door closed Negan spoke  
again as he sat down in one of the empty chairs.  
"Sit down.," He said. Becca obeyed worriedly.  
"I know I've been a little slack lately, and I"m sorry, I'm just worried-"  
Negan held up his hand for her to stop. The warmth came back to his voice  
and he looked up at Becca.  
"No, that's not it. I need to talk to you about something else. I just got  
off the radio.," He sighed. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say."  
He took her hand in his. "The outpost was attacked not too long ago. Nobody  
answered at check in so someone went to check on them. Your dad and Troy are dead,  
sweetheart. They were killed in their sleep."  
Becca sat in silence as she felt her hear to start beat out of her chest  
and the shock set in.  
"I am sorry, Rebbeca. I shouldn't have sent them both to the same outpost...,"  
She heard Negan say.  
"It's not your fault.," She she said as she fought back the tears. "It's theirs..."  
Becca felt her chair began pulled closer to Negan's and she felt him put his  
arms around her and she broke down in sobs.  
"This is it. This is the last fucking straw.," Negan assured her. "I came by because  
I wanted to tell you this shit is gonna stop. You've lost the only family you've left, and I  
can't have that happen to anyone else. It won't happen to anyone else here." Becca nodded as  
Negan pulled her up and walked her to her bed. It barely registered as she  
continued to cry. He sat up in bed with her in his arms.  
"I'm gonna stay here until you fall asleep, ok? You won't see me for a couple of days,  
but I'm gonna do everything I can to teach them this shit won't fly. I can't make it right, but  
I can at least do that."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Becca woke up the next morning and he was gone, just like he said. She was still mourning,  
and would be for a while, but at least there would be vengeance.


	5. Chapter 5

Becca was laying in bed when she heard the trucks roll in. It was early, but the dawn sun had already begun to shine through the window. Becca remembered quickly what Negan had said. He was going to take care of what happened at the satellite station. They wouldn't be back unless it was done.  
She heard the chatter as she made her way into the main hall. As she stepped outside, she could she see the caravan of cars pulling in through the gate with the box truck at the end. Becca took a breath, and walked up towards to the front.   
First, Negan came out of his car. He stepped out and walked around the the passenger door, opened it, and picked up Lucille. There was still blood on the end of the bat and Becca knew what that meant. Negan's eyes met hers and they nodded at each and didn't need to say a word, but he still walked up to her.  
"We ended up bringing one of them back with us. Can you help Dwighty boy fix him something to eat in the cafeteria?," Negan asked with a smirk. Becca looked past him and saw the prisoner. The man with shaggy brown hair, his face pale and blood spatters on him. He looked terrified. Becca gave a satisfied smile and went to the cafeteria.  
Dwight showed up a few minutes later. He looked tired like he'd been up all night with no rest coming soon. He sighed and walked over to Becca.   
"Did you find anything to make for that guy?," Dwight asked.  
"Sure did.," Becca smirked as she reached down and grabbed the can of dog food on the shelf counter. She turned the can opener to open the can as Dwight looked on. Once she was done Becca scooped out the dog food and put it between two slices of bread and onto a paper plate.  
“Just seeing him makes me sick.,” Becca remarked. “Tell him I said Bon Appetit.”   
With that she walked away and back towards the main area. There was work to be done, and even though she felt like this whole conflict with the other groups wasn’t over, this was a small victory, and more would come. She stopped when she saw the cell to her right. Dwight would be coming her way soon, and Becca debated whether or not to speak to the prisoner. She could her him shivering, suffering. She smirked to herself as she decided against it and kept walking. Whoever that man was, he was with the others that took away what she had left in this world, and he wasn’t worth her time.  
Later on in the day Becca was helping in the community gardens. When she heard a familiar whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and kneeled as Negan walked past   
“Beck,come here for sec. Talk a walk with me.,” He said as Becca rose up to meet his pace. A few people gave gave looks to one another. Rumors had already started that Becca was one of his favorites at the Sanctuary.  
“What did you want to talk about?,” She asked.  
“A couple of us are going to the community the prisoner is from. They need to get with the program and pay tribute. You’re getting better with your shooting everytime I’ve seen you with a gun, but I know you’ve had a lot on you, are you up for it?,” Negan spoke, his tone more serious with the last question.  
“Yeah, I am.,” Becca answered. Negan seemed impressed wit her answer and gave her a smile.  
“Good. I need you.” He said as he walked away.


End file.
